


ever any happy endings

by ell (amywaited)



Series: archive [19]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, harley dies, i misread the prompt lol, its fine, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: consider... peter dying in harleys arms,(except i misread, so now its harley dying in peters.)





	ever any happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> SHHH I MISREAD THE PROMPT

“Harley!” Peter yells, turning his head as soon as he sees the knife pierce Harley’s abdomen. He’s there in a flash, catching Harley and sinking down to balance his head in his lap. “Harley?”

“P-Peter…”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. You’ll be fine, you’ll be fine,” Peter mutters, stroking his gloved hands through Harley’s hair. He hates being Spider-man sometimes, hates the gloves, hates the shooters and the mask and the suit and the fact that Harley’s blood is getting all over it. He pulls the mask off, tossing it somewhere he doesn’t note. 

It feels kind of weird to think that he already has tears tracing paths down his face, but he does. Harley’s bleeding sluggishly from a wound in the mid-centre point in his chest, and normally Peter wouldn’t be too worried. Except this time they’re in the middle of nowhere, and battle is raging on around them.

“Peter,” Harley repeats. “I- I love you.”

Already, his voice sounds choked and thick and dying and Peter hates it. Peter fucking hates it.

“No, you’re okay,” he says, “you’re going to be okay. I love you too, but Jesus, Harley, you’ll be okay. You have to be. You have to.”

“Love you,” Harley says again. His colour is fading fast, too fast. “Hurts.”

“Yeah, I- I know, babe. I know it does. But I can’t take it out ‘cause then you’ll bleed more. You just have to hold on long enough to get help, okay?” Peter says. His voice trembles with the undertone of panic, and he  _ hates it.  _ “Okay?”

“Peter…” Harley says again, lifting a shaking hand to Peter’s cheeks and brushing away the tears gathering there. “Y’ave to leave… Y’ave to fight…”

“I can’t,” Peter says. “Not without you. Not without… not without you, please, Harley, please.”

“Y’ave to,” Harley insists, “Please, Peter… For me.”

Peter draws in a shuddering breath. “No, Harley. Please just… hold on longer, we can get you to safety and you’ll be fine.”

Harley shakes his head slowly. “Too… too far ‘way,” he says. “Too far and y’know it.”

“No…”

“Love you,” Harley repeats. “Love you, love you, love you, love you.”

Peter squeezes his eyes shut tight. “Please, Harley. Just…”

“‘S too late,” Harley says. “Too late. Y’tried. I love you. I love… you.”

“I love you too, Harley, please. Harley,” Peter begs, sobbing now, bent over Harley’s body. “Please.”

“Ano’er time…” Harley murmurs, “Ano’er… Ano’er time. Y’ave to fight now.”

“You first,” Peter says. “You come first. Please, just hold on. Stay here for a bit, I’ll save you.”

“Y’save me far too much,” Harley says, his lips twisting up into a shadow of a smile. “Save y’self instead.”

“I can save you one more time,” Peter says desperately. He scrabbles for Harley’s hand, squeezing it tightly. 

Harley just smiles at him. “No more,” he says. “Y’the best.”

Peter huffs a wet laugh. “Please, Harley.”

He’s not sure when Harley stops breathing, just that he does, and everything kind of slows to a snail pace. He blows the warehouse they were fighting in to smithereens, pulling Harley’s body from the wreckage so they’d at least have something to bury. 

There’s something oddly poetic about blowing the rotting wood to ash, something vaguely cathartic about it. Burning flesh never smells good, but revenge and victory does. Carrying Harley’s limp body in his arms, the heat from the fire raging behind him fueling his every move, Peter decides there will never be enough revenge for this.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again i did say i loved writing these two didnt i. more tomorrow, since i suddenly have a shit ton of prompts for them. LOVE IT.
> 
> say hi on [tumblr](https://spideysstark.tumblr.com)


End file.
